SpanKage!
by LuckyOtakuChibi
Summary: What happens when Tsunade gets drunk and starts up a new law that requires all Kunoichi of Konoha to be spanked for punishment? Read and find out! SPANKING
1. Damn you Sake!

"You-HIC-know what Shizune?" Tsunade, the hidden village of leafs Hokage was currently drunk and having one of her usual drunken rants she had been having lately. "The Kunoichi of Konoha are way to weak and bratty!" She was at it again… "Hai Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune agreed with anything her drunken Master had to say.

"Ya and I say it's about time that I take some action as the-HIC- Hokage!" Tsunade grabbed a scroll from her desk and tossed it to her advisor. "Take a note Shizune!" Shizune started to write whatever crazy law her Sensei was coming up with, she would just throw it out after she passed out from being to drunk. "It is now Law! That from this day forth, all Female Ninja will herby be disciplined by means of Spanking!"

She declared while falling over from a hiccup. "What!" Shizune stopped writing and went bug eyed at her teacher, even drunk this was seriously crazy. "You-HIC- heard me, all Kunoichi of Konoha will now be disciplined through Spanking!" Shizune sweat dropped and continued writing the new law. "Are you sure this is wise?" Tsunade stopped hiccupping and suddenly grabbed the scroll jotting down more facts about her new kinky punishment. "Now-HIC- Send this off to the council for-HIC HIC! Approval!"

Shizune sighed with relief, there was no way in all the circles of hell that they would pass this law, they might think Tsunade was a few cards short of a full deck but they wouldn't pass it…

_Next Morning with a hangover…_

"Shizune!" Tsunade screamed louder than she meant to clutching her head. "Hai Tsunade-sama!" Shizune stared quizzically at the scroll that was in Tsunade's hands. "What is the meaning of this?" She pointed to her scroll and looked like she was about to faint while Shizune studied it and suddenly went white eyed while sweating. "Th-that is your new law you proposed yesterday Tsunade-Sama!" She was stuttering in fear and amazement. "I know that, I want to know how the hell it got passed!"

_Flashback to this morning when the council met: "What is this new law that Hokage-Sama has proposed?" They all looked at it curiously before all going bug eyed and falling out of their chairs laughing, all except the Hyuuga_ _council. "I think it's a fine law." Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. "What! Are you crazy, we can't pass this!" He calmly sighed. "The Kunoichi of Konoha are getting soft, some good discipline might do them some good," Everyone looked at him skeptically before he glared scarily at them. "Right!" Everyone shook in fear before agreeing. "Hai!"_

_End of Flashback…_

"Great just great!" Tsunade slammed her desk in two. "How the hell did I get so drunk!" She grabbed her Sake. "Damn you, you've betrayed me!" She smashed it into a billion pieces as the liquid ran over the desk. "Shizune! Call for Sakura!" She had been slacking off recently which would have called for more work but instead she would have to try out this new law. "My god its gonna be a long day!"

_This story shall contain spanking and light sodomy of all the Kunoichi of Konoha! _


	2. Sakura

_Wow! I had only just put it on and not 5 minutes later I had some fans. So Update I Will!_

Tsunade sat calmly in her desk as Sakura walked up in front of her. "Yes Tsunade-Sama?" Tsunade sighed, she had never spanked anyone before and was not sure exactly how to do this. "Hai Sakura-San." She frowned holding up a file of all of Sakura's hospital hours and sighed. "Sakura it has come to my attention that you have been slacking off in your work hours." Sakura flinched and swallowed.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama, I'm sorry I will try to work harder now." Tsunade frowned at this and tossed her a copy of the new law that had been passed this morning, Sakura read it and gasped staring at her Sensei. "Sensei you can't mean to…" She was cut off by Tsunade suddenly standing up and walking towards her putting a hand of comfort on her shoulder. "Sakura bend over my desk." Sakura flinched at her touch and stared at her teacher with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sensei I'm sorry!" Tsunade sighed and pulled her over to the desk but was shocked when Sakura suddenly scratched at her hand causing her to release her for a moment until she clenched her teeth and flung her over the desk holding her down by her back. "No stop this Sensei!" Sakura was crying already in fear and shame of what was happening to her. "Sakura stop struggling!" Sakura was kicking and clawing as Tsunade with a hand filled with rage slammed in to her fragile bottom hurting worse than the pain her heart felt when Sasuke left, and that was without using her freakish strength!

"Ah!" Sakura stopped instantly and just lay there weeping as her Sensei stripped her of her blue shorts and flipped up her red covering (I have no idea what its called) "Sakura just for struggling I have no choice but to assert the second punishment that was passed!" She was referring to the soapy finger… _"How drunk was I!" _She suddenly grabbed a jar of hand sanitizer that would have to work and squirted a small bit on her finger, feeling disgusted with what she was about to do. "No! Please not that!" Sakura struggled again to Tsunade's horror as she added more to two more fingers and quickly jammed them into Sakura's butt before she could struggle anymore.

Sakura cringed in pain at the stinging on her butt and inside it. Tsunade left her fingers in her Students rear for a good minute before shoving them deeper in and then pulling out much to both of their relief. "Ok, now let's finish this up." Sakura cried more as her Sensei began landing blinding hot smacks to her already red butt from just one slap! SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK. Tsunade stopped after that and helped her student up staring at her rear which was even redder than the Sharingan and her own red clothes combined.

"Ok that's enough…" She couldn't help it anymore, she embraced her crying Student with tears of her own and was very happy when she embraced back. "I-I'm sorry Sensei!" Sakura cried between crying coughs. "I know kid." She smiled affectionately at the Daughter she never had and patted her bum causing a cringe. "Come on, that new law says nothing about me not being allowed to heal some of the damage."

Sakura beamed at that and bend over without even being asked causing a laugh from Tsunade.

Later that day Shizune stepped into Tsunade's office with a file for her to look at. "Tsunade-Sama?" She looked up noticing the look on her face. "What is it?" She handed her the file which she read feeling down right after. "Sigh, fetch Yuuhi Kurenai at once!"

_Take a guess who's next!_


	3. Kurenai

Yuuhi Kurenai stood before the Hokage feeling slightly worried by the strange expression on her face. "Yes Hokage-sama?" Tsunade sighed deeply and started. "Yuuhi Kurenai, on your last mission you disobeyed a direct order from your superior to attack an enemy ninja." Kurenai seemed startled by this and cleared her throat before speaking. "Yes, he made a bad call that would have cost a life." Tsunade's brow furled. "And because of it the mission was a failure." Kurenai flinched at that.

"At the cost of my teammates life I didn't see the reasoning in it, the mission was a failure but at least I managed to save a life!" Tsunade showed signs of annoyance before frowning. "I'm not saying that's a bad thing." She paused. "But I am afraid that your disobedience is an offense that cannot be overlooked.

Kurenai frowned at this. Sure she had cost the mission, but now she was being punished for saving the life of her teammate? That didn't seem right. "As punishment…" Tsunade had shown Sakura the file but she would have to get use to saying it eventually. "You shall be spanked…"

Kurenai gasped and stepped back in first shock then fear, and then finally anger. "What?" Tsunade stopped her before she could continue. "I'm afraid a new law has been passed stating all Kunoichi shall be spanked as punishment for offenses." Kurenai began to step slowly out of the room. "No way Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade wasn't enjoying this either but it had to be done. "Come here Kurenai…" She made it so she could move quickly if she had to. "No!" Kurenai was about to run when Tsunade suddenly lunged forward pinning her to the ground. "Let me go!" Kurenai quickly made the hand signs for a Genjutsu but it had no effect on the Sannin.

"Oh no you don't!" Tsunade had it so she was straddling Kurenai's back with her hands resting on her buttocks. "Let me go!" Tsunade had not been to pleased with her running and now had to stick her finger in there… "Enough!" She quickly pulled down her pants and jammed her finger in her rectum. "Ah!"

Kurenai cryed as Tsunade quickly landed painful blows to her bum. "Ow ow ow! Please stop!" Kurenai had only been spanked once as a pre-teen and it had hurt terribly. This was hell! "I told you to stop!" Tsunade was very uncomfortable with her fingers in Kurenai's anus and pulled out quickly after she was done. Tsunade soothed the poor girl as she whimpered in her arms.

"There there, its alright its all over…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day Tsunade was disturbed by Shizune. "What now?" Shizune dropped an envelope on her desk as Tsunade read it she went wide eyed and groaned. "Have Hinata Hyuuga here in the morning!"


	4. Hinata

_Enjoy as it has Hinata!_

Tsunade rubbed her forehead trying to get rid of the migraine that popped up as Hinata walked in twiddling her fingers looking like a frightened rabbit. "Ye-yes Hokage Sama?"

Hinata asked looking scared as usual. "Hinata on your last mission you were constantly being rescued by your teammates and on one incident nearly failed the mission by getting captured… this requires a serious punishment."

Hinata gulped and shook up. "Wha-what kind of punishment?"

Tsunade sighed and got up walking over to Hinata she landed a compassionate hand on her shoulder. "Hinata I promise it will be quick…"

Hinata gulped and nearly fainted, she thought she was going to be killed! Tsunade gulped and sweatdropped. "Hinata, wake up!"

She picked her up and shook her awake as Hinata woke with a fright she remembered what Tsunade said. "No please Tsunade sama don't kill me!"

She said holding onto her waist crying. Tsunade smiled lightly and laughed. "No no Hinata I'm not going to kill you!"

Hinata whimpered. "But what then?"

Tsunade cringed a moment but then sighed. "I'm going to spank you…"

Hinata sniffled a moment then stood up wiping her eyes. "Oh, o-ok then Tsunade sama…"

Tsunade blanked a moment before falling over. "I forgot you're a passive person…"  
Tsunade sighed but then smiled lightly. "Ok are you ready?"

Tsunade asked as someone came barging into her office. "TSUNADE BAACHAN!"

Naruto rushed in ready to kill. "What did you do to Sakura chan?!"

Tsunade rubbed her forehead again.

"Naruto your making my headache even worse!"

Naruto seemed unfazed. "Well Sakura's butt hurts a lot worse!"

Hinata blushed red. "Na- Naruto kun Tsunade sama has a right to…"

Naruto stared at Hinata dumb struck then saw that Tsunade was holding Hinata in a way that could easily put her over her lap. "Eh? You cant spank Hinata!"

Hinata blushed wildly while Tsunade sighed. "Naruto I have to!"

Naruto just shook his head. "Hinata how can you be ok with this?!"

Hinata just looked at her feet sadly. "I have to…"

Naruto just growled and stomped his feet. "Tsunade ill take Hinata's place!"

Tsunade just looked sad while Hinata nearly fainted from a nose bleed.

"Sorry kid you cant, this law states a female gets spanke-"

Before she could finish Naruto made a hand sign and changed into his sexy jutsu. "There happy?!"

Hinata blushed while Tsunade thought about it. "Tell you what, ill cut the punishment in half and divide it between you to deal?"

Naruto looked a little annoyed but finally shook his head.

Hinata blushed redder then usual as Naruto helped himself over Tsunade's lap next to her naked, as a girl… "Naruto kun, you don't have to do this…"

Naruto just smiled to her and answered in a girls voice. "Sure I do, a Hokage always helps his friends!"

Hinata opened her mouth a moment before smiling. "Hai!"

Tsunade just shrugged and bared Hinata's bottom who squeeked but held still. "Ok for both of you not protesting you both get 50…"

They each gulped but nodded as Tsunade started. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK.

Two to both of their bums using sannin strength and already they were crying. "Na-Naruto kun!"

Hinata whimpered squeezing his hand as he also whined. "I know Hinata!"

They both kicked wildly as the echo of their punishment filled the room.

Tsunade aimed for their sit spots and their thighs but decided their last ten would be on the cheeks as she landed them perfectly. "Alright that's it."

She let them up. They both started rubbing their bottoms as Naruto changed back to Naruto except he was naked from the waist down, and Hinata saw. "Na-Naruto kun!"

She blushed fainting as Naruto scratched the back of his head. "What's that about?"

Tsunade just shrugged and started to heal them (their both blonde, course so am i)

That night Tsunade cradled a new bottle of sake. "I'm sorry my baby, mommy didn't mean what she said!"

She kissed it longingly before gulping it down, throwing the bottle over her head and starting on another before it even shattered. "Hokage sama…"

Shizune walked in carrying a folder then giving it to her to read. "Son of a…"

Tsunade growled. "Go get Mitarashi Anko's ass in here!"

_Yay me I updated!_


	5. Anko

Mitarashi Anko was one of the rare special jounin of Konoha, so in the case of her molesting another poor student with her tounge Tsunade decided to give her a special punishment. "Oh lighten up Tsunade!"   
Anko chided. "The kid enjoyed it!"

Tsunade slammed her fist into her table. "The KID is filing charges against you… of course he sadly wont win but that's besides the point!"

Her hand went to her desk drawer and caressed a heavy wooden paddle she had the unpleasant misfortune of experiencing when she was a young kunoichi but that's another chapter! Anko made a bored hand motion. "So what's the problem then?"  
Tsunade smiled at her cruelly. "Your behavior towards students is going to change, and since you have special interests I will give you a special insentive!"

She placed the paddle on her desk and grinned.

Anko stared at the paddle for a moment and then smiled. "Well ok then lets get started!"

Tsunade stared at her bewildered as Anko made her way seductively towards Tsunade and then pursed her lips. "How do you want me?"

Tsunade blushed furiously. "What the hell!?"

Anko didn't wait for an answer and just helped her self over her Hokage's lap.

Tsunade didn't know how to handle the situation and simply picked up the paddle and bared Anko's ass. _"Shit she was submissive, I can't give her more then 50! But does she know that?"_ Tsunade grinned and steadied the paddle against Anko's bare white skin. "Well now I think for such an offense as child molestation you should get… 150 smacks!"

Anko just giggled.

"That it? Come on Tsunade I've been hit more times in combat then that!"

Tsunade just grimaced. "That would explain a few things…"  
She raised the paddle and just as she started to bring it down Anko cried. "Harder!"

Tsunade was caught by surprise and ended up smacking the paddle in an inward motion so her cheeks were spread out. "Yikes…"

Tsunade just groaned as Anko wiggled in a cute display. "Oh, your good at that!"

Tsunade gulped and continued. The sound of wood landing on soft but tender flesh filled the room and after Tsunade had finally finished her count she stared at the moaning Anko and said she was done, Anko's butt was even redder then she remembered Sakura's being and she couldn't help but feel some enjoyment from it… that's when she realized Anko had made her wet!

That night Tsunade was drinking hardly any sake but was thinking about Anko. Then Shizune came in… "Hokage-Sama!"

Tsunade groaned. "Who now?"

Shizune just handed her a file that read: "Get Ino in here!"


	6. Ino

_God I am so sorry my fans that I have not updated in so long its just that well, I have been having writers block with this story. But then out of the smoke came a beam of light! A hope for this story in the form of an email from (Ino) She reminded me of my joy in making people suffer, and she didn't want Ino spanked so obviously I had to do it, to bad you lost your bet huh girly? Enjoy!_

Tsunade had hardly drunken a drop of sake after the Anko incident. God she hoped that the blond haired teen in front of her wouldn't off as much of a problem as she was about to be punished in a rather personal way.

"Ino Yamanaka, I have been informed that you have been skipping on your training sessions with your sensei and team 10." Tsunade looked up from the file with that information to size Ino up. She was a skinny girl and she would probably have an ass as soft as a baby from dieting and exercise, if only she got her exercise from her team.

Ino looked rather nervous, she was friends with Sakura and would most likely have been informed by her about the law dictating that all kunoichi would be getting their ass blistered should they do anything dare she say, naughty.

"Ya, I have been helping out at the flower shop my family owns." Ino had a confident look in her eye that showed she didn't think she was in trouble.

"Oh, and what about an occasion on last week when your parents had closed the store for the day and your team was set for a meeting? I checked this with your father Ino."

Ino looked a lot more nervous now as she swallowed hard.

"Well uh, I can't remember that particular day…" Tsunade smiled as Ino tried to save her ass.

"Well Ino that's funny because I have a statement from Haruno Sakura saying that you and her went to a movie that day." Ino showed visible signs of anger and Tsunade swore she heard her curse Sakura, oh ya she was definitely going to be fun to take over the knee.

Ever since her incident with Anko Tsunade had realized that she actually enjoyed spanking these girls. Maybe it was the way she could mother them afterwards, or maybe she was just interested in the way their bottoms bounced with each smack. Tsunade had found herself drifting to the memory of spanking Sakura for that first time when the law was passed and it was driving her to wish Sakura would go and make some naughty error so she could over her knee again.

"Look please I'm sorry it wont happen again!" Ino begged but Tsunade would have none of it.

"Come here Miss Yamanaka, now." Tsunade spoke with authority Ino would imagine her mother having whenever she did something wrong at home, but when that happened she would get a scolding and maybe grounded, not this.

"Please," Ino tried one last time but the scowl Tsunade gave her had her tilt her head low and sniffle. Ino found herself shuffling over to the hokage and after reaching her side was bent over her knee. She was still standing on her feet but her torso was bent and her rear end was up in the air giving the hokage a perfect smacking view.

Tsunade smiled to herself as she pulled apart Ino's wrappings to reveal as Tsunade imagined, a pale white girls buttocks, never been striked as far as Tsunade could tell.

"Until now…" Tsunade thought grinning as she brought her palm down to encompass Ino's entire petite yet soft rear end.

"Ouch!" Ino cried as Tsunade held her down.

"You have 49 to go kid." Tsunade just licked her lips and continued her painful onslaught attacking ever section of the bawling girls backside.

When it was all over and Tsunade found herself wet again this time she picked the sobbing girl off her lap, handed her her wrappings and told her to get her ass out of here. Ino complied running out in tears rubbing her poor butt. She ran to the nearby bathroom to change and as she sat and moaned on the toilet she swore to herself.

"Sakura you little bitch, you will pay for selling me down the river…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade for the next two days was awaiting anxiously for Shizune to step into her office with a file detailing another naughty kunoichi had done something to earn themselves a trip over her lap. She was rewarded finally while enjoying her usual sake once more as Shizune came in, set a file on her desk and walked out. Tsunade practically destroyed the envelope to gather the information she so desperately craved. A smile crawled across her features as she thought.

"Tomorrow Tenten is going to wish she was a boy."

_How do you like it? I am making Tsunade evil now for a reason, I am making Tsunade evil for a reason I hope you enjoyed it! Review please oh please review, I had over 1000 hits to last chapter and only 12 reviews!_


	7. Tenten

_In my latest chapter to the story Sakura and Ino I told you about how I was going to return to the mature story fashion, that does not mean that I will have every chapter of my stories as just a sex filled abomination, I will probably only have it sparingly in this story and I might even make a few new stories just for it. I hope you enjoy this chapter which does not have any actual sexual innuendo just a mention to it. (also Glitter how did you like this one?)_

Tsunade nibbled on her thumb nail as she stared at the file before her: Tenten of team Guy. He had reported that while Tenten was an outstanding kunoichi of unbelievable talent worthy of his tutelage, she was lacking in the youth factor. Guy had always believe in a firm helping of youth for all his students and as Tsunade had always said, you better do whatever your sensei fucking tells you! Well ok maybe Tsunade never preached that, but she didn't care, all she wanted was an excuse to spank some kunoichi ass.

That is why as Tsunade set the file down and sized up the firm bodied dazzling young girl in front of her, a little twinkle sparked in her eye, Tenten gulped as she folded her arms over her lap and wondered just why the Hokage had called her down to her office in such a hurry.

"Tenten, it is my understanding that your sensei is finding it hard to keep you involved in the team spirit of your team, care to explain why?" She asked with a furrowed brow and keen stare.

"Yes I have been a little under the weather as of late…" Tenten lied her ass off.

She wasn't such a tomboy that she wouldn't keep tabs on what her fellow kunoichi were doing, she had learned about the law that would shave a few centimeters of skin off her rear end if she screwed up almost the first day it had been layed into effect. She had since been trying to keep herself in the clear doing extra training and missions. She never would have expected that not being as peppy about the whole youth thing would lead to this kind of painful repercussion!

Tenten gulped as Tsunade glared at her response and thumbed through her file.

"your certainly a hard worker even when your sick Tenten, it says here that this week alone was spent doing extra shop work, and you went on that big solo mission to the waterfall village to deliver extra weapons? My my that's a two day journey all alone…"

Tenten could feel a blush forming on her cheeks as Tsunade uncovered loopholes in her story. She did not know what to do, from what she had heard of late it seemed Tsunade was becoming a real sadist as of late and would stop at nothing to get every single kunoichi's buns pushed up over her lap.

"I-I'm a real hard worker? Hehe…" She nervously laughed trying to cool the temperature in the room with some humor but found herself doomed as Tsunade pushed her seat back and dusted her lap off.

"Well Tenten I would be inclined to believe you but I simply cannot allow such irresponsibility in a chunin, now come over here for the punishment of your actions."

Tsunade ordered with a grin.

Tenten moaned as she shuffled to Tsunade, being friends with Sakura had perks. She had to be sworn to silence about having the extra humiliating punishment of stinging soapy fingers shoved up her ass. Tenten would give up her pride by taking a spanking but she would never stand her ground only to be intruded up her rear. Tenten came to Tsunades side as Tsunade let a smile graze her features. She grabbed Tenten and fiercely pulled the girl over her lap in a way that Tenten fell swiftly with her rear end in the air.

"Now now Tenten I need you to understand that your health should be a serious issue to you." Tsunade giggled to herself as she began to pull Tentens pants and panties down together. Tenten gasped and tried to protect her bottom from the cold air but found her hand pinned to her back.

"No trying to protect yourself Tenten!" Tsunade growled as she pinned Tenten's legs under her own and then with her knee forced Tenten's ass up high in the air so the cheeks were tight but spread a little revealing to Tsunade the light pink trace of inner cheek.

_"Haha calm your self Tsunade..." _Tsunade had seen plenty of anus's in her time as a medical shinobi but only now saw true pleasure in staring at them. She lightly traced near Tentens with her fingers as the young girl took a sharp intake of air and yelped. Tsunade was not going to waste anymore time as she brought her arm up high and then brought it down hard with a SPANK across Tenten's defenseless derriere. Tenten squeeled in rhythm with the continuous spank spank spanking across her fragile bum.

Tsunade was giggling to herself as she held Tenten's arm to her back still and slammed across Tenten's left cheek causing it to bounce in a playful manner. A hard closed palm to the side of Tenten's right caused the first tears to form for the now weeping girl who begged her Hokage-sama to end the pain. Tsunade had no reason to end the punishment as Tenten had no idea how many strokes she was in for. In truth Tsunade probably could have stopped a dozen strikes ago but the sight of a firm red bottom on a kicking and crying lass like Tenten made her wet. And her appetite for more plump bottoms to trounce only got wetter.

As the final echoing blow fell down hard across both cheeks Tenten screamed out loud and now sobbed openly. Tenten helped herself up as she was unpinned and the poor girl could do nothing but whine and tear up as Tsunade made a mark in Tenten's file.

"You are dismissed Tenten." Tsunade mentioned sounding bored as the wounded girl ran out of her office with her pants just coming back with a sharp hiss over the ruby red buttocks.

That night Tsunade enjoyed a warm cup of rice wine as she studied the files on all the kunoichi she had spanked recently. She remembered her experience with sweet little Hinata-chan, how bold little Naruto had come to her rescue. She found herself pondering as she sipped her liquor what it would have been like to spank Naruto as his regular old boy self. What it would be like to feel their manhood naked across her thighs?

"Hehe maybe a change of menu is needed?"

As Tsunade pondered this epiphany Shizune knocked on her door.

"What is it now Shizune?" Tsunade bellowed.

"Eek! Sorry Tsunade-sama, its just… this." She handed her the file and left quickly. Tsunade opened the file rather angry that her drink was disturbed but then upon reading its contents had a wicked cackle as she downed her drink in one mischievous gulp…

_What did you think of THAT chapter? Also who do you think that file was about? I have often had reviews or PMs asking and sometimes begging me to do a version of this story involving the men, I think it would be an interesting step for me as a spanking writer to explore the boys spankings… but that's still to be determined, also as I am sure you all saw I added quite a bit more detail to this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
